How the nakedness came to be
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Answers to a challenge fic. What happens when Sirius goes naked under the invisibility cloak? Kinda random, hilarity may ensue, people with weak bladders not recommended. (COMPLETE)


Hey,

Names Josie Evans, I hope you guys like the story, if not, I had fun writing it. It's kinda long and pointless but it answered to a challenge fic I took part in (my very first). So leave me a review and tell me your opinions on it. Greatly appreciated. Oh and look at the end for the requirements.

Anyway hope you like it.

Josie

* * *

Challenge fic.

How the nakedness came to be

by Josie G. Evans

* * *

It was midnight in London, somewhere far off the privet grounds of Hogwarts lay. So privet that they were undetectable by either muggle or wizard. Now as you may have noticed, Hogwarts wasn't an ordinary school for ordinary children, like it's students and teachers it was magical, from the secret passages to the classes and even to the last shrub. They're gifted children, those with magic flowing through their veins, now I'm not talking about pulling a rabbit out of a hat or illusion that magicians are known for, I'm talking about real magic, the magic you read about in books, the magic you believed in when a child, the magic that requires a real wand and making potions and flying broomsticks. They're ordinary children on the outside, no hairy worts or green skin, but on the inside they're as different as you and me.

The school was founded many a years ago by four worldly known wizards: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. But I think were getting a little off track here, as this story is not about the very vast history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but of 5 exceptionally bright students that play a major roll in time to come. Some say that everyone has a destiny, but this much is sure: they do.

On this special night, a small group of teenagers were seated around a fire place. The room contained various objects, that of which were noticeable were the soft cushions and velvet couches, which were at different intervals in the room. Popcorn littered the floor and empty cans of butterbeer lay everywhere, including the shelves of the many bookcases. Gift rapping could be seen in every corner and various spots on the floor as well as the teens hair, in particular a very tall boy with black hair, he was rapped in different colours and patterns of the gift raping paper and resembled a large square gift, he even had a large red bow on his head.

This night was special for many reasons, the first was the room, now it wasn't any other room, like the one your in right now, it was a room that could only be found by those who knew how to find it. It also had a name... the room of requirements. An other reason for this special night, was the festive atmosphere for it was one Lily Evans birthday. Her closest friends had arranged a secret birthday party on that night, they had cake and decorations were everywhere. Among the people were Lily's best friends: Arabella Figg, Guene Pearl and Aileen Black and last but not least the Marauders. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to know of these infamous pranksters known to the school of Hogwarts as the Marauders. The Marauders containing of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were of good friends to Lily since there second year. They were also the school's most available bachelors, even Sirius and James who obtained a new girlfriend every week. James had black messy hair which never seemed to go flat no matter how hard he tried, he also had chocolate brown eyes and a muscular built due to his favorite sport quidditch. Sirius was as James very tall and muscular. He also had black hair and had purple-ish bleu eyes. Remus was the quiet guy in the bunch, he had soft brown hair that was slowly greying despite his age and had soft bleu eyes. Peter was the shortest of the bunch and was also a little pudgy, his hair a mixture of blond and red, cherry blond, as he liked to call it, he also had green eyes.

They were all currently playing a game invented by Sirius, it was called 21 questions. Now the goal to this game was to ask a person at different intervals, a question to whom they pleased. Said person must answer truthfully and everything mentioned in the game never leaves the room, a pack they all made at the beginning of the game.

"Ok...here's my question... have you guys ever been naked under the invisibility cloak?" asked innocently Lily to all four boys.

"Why? Feeling kinky or something Lily?" asked Sirius, who quickly shut up at the look she gave him. Ever heard the phrase if looks could kill? Well if they could, Sirius would have been stone dead right there and then.

"I thought we went over this already!" whined Sirius who was instantly interrupted by James.

"But you know how much it's fun tormenting you Padfoot, besides, just think of it as payback for the whole peanut butter incident."

"What? How in all the pearls did you end up naked under there Sirius?" asked a curious Arabella.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." answered Aileen, "it'll most likely leave you with bad mentle pictures that haunt you while you sleep."

"Well that's to be expected, you are his twin sister, but to us it's not only a good laugh, but an extra reason to eat munchies." said Guene putting her long brown hair in a pony tail.

All four girls were very pretty, what with Lily's long aubraun hair and large green eyes and her fiery attitude and Arabella's long black mane with blue highlights that matched her eyes perfectly. Guene's long plain brown hair was very thick and made her blue eyes more vibrant. And lastly Aileen, Sirius Black's twin sister, she resembled him down to the last dimple. Her long black hair in layers, was beautiful, but her loveliest feature would have to be like Sirius, her purple-ish bleu eyes and worldly known smile.

"Wow Aileen, I never thought you thought of me in that way." said Sirius raising his eyebrows seductively.

"Sirius shut up or I'll tell mom." threatened Aileen all the while throwing a pillow in his direction. He easily dodged it, they soon started a heated discution which the rest promptly ignored. Soon the argument seemed to have turned into a very loud conversation about monkeys and green jell-o.

"So how _did_ you get naked under there Padfoot?" asked Remus in an attempt to stop the argument which had now switched to Sirius putting a Bogart in her bed.

"I'd...I'd rather not talk about it." he answered sheepishly.

"Then I will!" said James, putting a hand to his messy black hair and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No! Seriously James, it's alright, let's talk about something else. Like how about Remus's new crush?!"

"Remus has a crush? Really who is it?" asked Peter.

"Never mind that. Well let's see, it was a dare," he continued as if he hadn't even heard Sirius's protest. "Bet him a month's worth of chocolate if he wouldn't do it. Of course he did."

"And McGonagall caught me." added Sirius, turning brick red as everyone laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ya but wasn't that the point?" asked James.

"I wish I could have been there to see the look on McGonagall's face." added Remus.

"Actually your lucky, you know how Sirius, any chance he gets, flirts with McGonagall? Well..."

----------------------------------------------------

-Flashback to about a year ago-

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!"

"Huh? Ididn'tdoitIswear!" yelled James as fast as he could upon waking up. He was in the middle of Transfiguration class on a bright Tuesday afternoon.

"I would rather not find out what it is you _didn't_ do, but what I would like to know is the answer to the question." said sternly professor McGonagall.

"Yellow?" he answered uncertainly, he couldn't seem to remember what it was she had been talking about before he fell asleep.

"Correct." she answered looking at him suspiciously.

"Really? Wow, cool!"

"You own me five gallons moon." whispered Sirius into Remus's ear.

"B-but...how did you know?" he sputtered.

"Easy, ever since first year, every time James manages to fall asleep, the teacher caches him and asks him for the answer, he always answers: yellow. No matter what the question, guess he figured one day yellow would be the right answer. Go figure!" Sirius answered.

"Mr. Black, do you have something to share with the class?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Why yes Minnie, I do!" he said getting up on the table, "I am as of yesterday, going out with Elisa Baker." Everyone clapped and cheered at this news, all but _Minnie_ of course. Remus and James, had known it to be only a matter of time before it happened, they were the perfect match, both never did homework or opened a book in their lives and yet were average students and Sirius was second best in Transfiguration, she also reportedly had a bad side, which made her even better for him, why it hadn't happened sooner was everybody's guess.

"Do sit down Mr. Black and ten points from Gryffindor for that display and a further ten for not respecting your teacher."

"Aw, common Minnie, in all fairness you did ask me if there was something I wanted to share with the class and you do want us to win the house cup now don't you?" he asked.

"That's it, detention, stop calling me MINNIE!" yelled professor McGonagall which made every student in the class, with the exception of the Marauders, fear for their lives.

"What ever you say Minnie."

'Now he's just testing her patience.' thought Remus, 'and it's already running at an all time low.'

_Later that night_

-----

"Wow, you know how lucky you are? You were only left off with 30 points and two detentions and if I might add, that whole flying quill was a nice touch." said James looking at the chart pinned to the wall, which now read:

James Sirius

4 404 4 410

"Look at that, Prongsie's behind again." teased Sirius.

"Don't think you've won yet Sirius, I'm only six detentions behind and there's still 3 school years left." answered James.

The chart had a spell on it that automatically added itself when James or Sirius were _awarded _a detention. They had a bet going on, it was to see who would be able to receive the most detentions at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"You think McGonagall knows that you really are hitting on her?" asked Remus.

"What? It's not my fault she's a foxy twenty-ish year old with a great body. Not to mention her legs, wonder what they'd look like in a bathrobe."

"Sirius, your demented you know that, now I have mentle pictures."

"You know what be funny? If one night she goes to her privet bathroom to have a bath and finds you in there instead? Imagine her face?" added James laughing.

"You know what? I don't want to know." said Remus leaving the room as fast as he could, one would say he was running away from a ghost but those who knew him, knew he was running away from Sirius and James's wild free rooming imagination, for he didn't want to get involved in some irrational plan.

"You know James, that's not a bad idea." he said still looking at the door Remus had stormed out of.

"W-what?" sputtered James. "Ya right, I bet you a month's worth of chocolate you won't do it."

"Better start buying or staring an account Prongsie."

"But how will I know you really do it?"

"You're coming with me, bring the invisibility cloak, 'operation nakedness' begins tonight at 9 o'clock."

"I should have ran when I had the chance."

_At 9 o'clock in the common room_

-----

"So, ready?"

"I guess." said James knowing there was no turning back.

They both went under the invisibility cloak making sure no one was looking and waited for Remus to open the portrait.

"Thanks Moon." whispered Sirius, "alright, according to the Marauders map, her courters are situated behind the statue of Godric on the 5th floor, huh Godric Griffindor, go figure." he added folding up the map and handing it to James.

"Hey listen, your not gonna get naked in her bathtub are you?"

"Of course I am." he said smiling slyly.

"That's what I feared, me and my big mouth, make sure you cover up though, I don't want to end up seeing your cucumber."

Sirius snorted loudly, "my cucumber? What too much of a sissy to call it by her real name? Common say it, Veronica, common say it!" he urged him.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up, Veronica."

"Not good enough, say the whole sentence and I'll drop it."

"Honestly Sirius, Veronica?"

"Say IT!"

"Fine, god you'll wake the people who are sleeping in their warm beds dreaming about Lily and..."

"Lily? Never mind, just say it and get it over with."

"You better cover up, I don't want to end up seeing _Veronica_."

"There that wasn't so hard now was it? Oh we're here, alright password, password?"

"How about: The Marauders are a bunch of annoying prats? Nothing hum."

"That's not it you imbecile, it's: Sirius Black's the greatest." as he said that the statue moved aside to reveal a door. James just looked at him aghast.

"What? It's not my fault she likes me more than she admits."

"No, that's not it, I'm surprised you even know a big word like imbecile."

"Shut up."

As they entered the chamber they were surprised to find every inch of it pink! I mean it wouldn't have surprised them as much if it had been a dark shade of mauve, but McGonagall wasn't the kind of person who seemed to enjoy the colour pink. Not one bit.

"You sure were in the right place?" asked James his mouth still opened in shock.

"Ya! Common bathroom's this way." he answered.

Once there he filled the bath to the rim with water and multi coloured bath salts and soaps which had many different scents, from apple to coconut and even water lilies.

"Alright, I'm getting in, so turn around so that I can undress myself." He then slipped in the bath and made sure the bubbles were all carefully concealing him. "Alright." At that moment McGonagall walked into the room wearing a short green silk bathrobe, she then noticed Sirius sitting in her bath looking smug.

"What THE HELL! SIRIUS BLACK GET OUT OF THERE!"

"If you say so." he began rising when she suddenly burst out. "NO! Don't your naked aren't you? Well since you seem to like my chamber so much I'm not only giving you detention, but I'm also giving it with me."

"Oh so you do want me Minnie."

"And 50 points from Gryffindor, for coming into my chamber, a further 20 points for wandering the halls after hours, and a further 10 points for calling me Minnie." she hist.

At that moment James came out from under the invisibility cloak. "Well just be leaving now professor, _Sirius_!"

"But James, you'll see Veronica!"

"Fine you take the cloak and I suggest you run."

"What ever you say buddy." he said disappearing under the cloak. "Run!"

Soapy foot prints appeared on the ground as Sirius ran, followed by James.

"I-I t-think we ou-out ran her." said Sirius trying to catch his breath.

"Sirius? Were the hell are you?"

"Right behind you preppy."

"Don't call me preppy..."

"Shush...someone's coming!"

"What? What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not getting under there with you."

"Like I'd let you."

"Well, well, well, in the corridors speaking to yourself after hours Potter? And what's that? Dripping water everywhere?" asked the new caretaker Argus Filtch.

"Huh no sir."

"Oh and I supposed it just appeared there by itself or are you trying to solve a murder? The case of the wet footprints maybe?"

"YES, as a matter a fact he is." replied a ghostly voice besides Filtch, he then notice that Potter hadn't moved but there were fresh footprints next to him. Filtch looked at James to make sure he wasn't playing a trick on him, seeing the look of confusion on the boy's face, he yelled and ran away.

"That was weird! He's a wizard, think he'd be used to a moldie old ghost."

Just then a voice above their heads started cackling evilly. "RUN!" they both screamed at the same time, and for the second time that night they both ran as fast as they could looking as if the devil himself were chasing them, and once again Sirius left a path of wet footprints on the ground all the way to Gryffindor tower.

_The next day_

----

"Well, get moving, oh and I'll take your wands, I want you to do it the muggle way." added professor McGonagall parting her chambers and leaving behind Sirius and James in white overalls holding paintbrushes and cans of paint of a dark shade of mauve, at their feet.

"I still say she has great legs." said Sirius once she left the room, James just sighed in response and put his paintbrush in the paint can. "What ever you say Sirius, what ever you say."

**The End**

* * *

_**Requirements:**_

Okay, if you've read July 1st's AtM, you will have noticed a question about being nekkid under the invisibility cloak. James stated that he had dared Sirius to do it, and Sirius had added that McGonagall had caught him. The challenge is simple.

- Tell how the dare got started.

- What happened while Sirius was 'unclad' under the cloak.

- How McGonagall caught him.

This can be during any time of day, but please keep this PG-13. Yeah, we know that he's not wearing anything, but you can still obscure things. So don't go describing anything!


End file.
